This goals of this study are: to determine the ability of human recombinant interleukin-1 alpha at 3.0ug/m2 administered subcutaneously to ameliorate the neutropenia and thrombocytopenia associated with hemibody irradiation: to evaluate the specific toxicities associated with IL-1 and the relative overall toxicities associated with the combined, IL-1 and hemibody irradiation. (RTOG 92-06)